Felix Felicis
by Diane37
Summary: Severus a survecu à la morsure de Nagini. Placé en résidence surveillée à Grimmaurd square il va trouver une personne pour l'aider à se laver de tout soupçon.
1. Sous surveillance

Samedi 2 mai 1998.

**SEVERUS**

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait jour maintenant. Je suis toujours étendu sur le sol de la cabane hurlante.

Je suis resté sans connaissance pendant un long moment, mais je constate que le bézoard que j'ai avalé avant d'obéir à l'appel de Voldemort a fait son effet.

Je suis vivant.

J'essaye de me redresser. Je me rends compte que vivant et en forme ne sont pas des synonymes. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé gravement.

Je réussi à me lever et j'emprunte le passage qui rejoint le château. Que vais-je trouver là-bas ?

J'ignore encore qui a gagné, et même si c'est terminé. Je dois rester discret, dans l'hypothèse où le vainqueur ne serait pas celui que je souhaite. Par sécurité, je me jette un sort de désillusion. Ça devrait durer assez longtemps pour que je puisse me rendre compte.

J'entre dans le château. Un brouhaha sort de la grande salle. Un bref coup d'œil me permet de constater que tous les élèves sont là. Les membres de l'ordre aussi. J'entends des rires. Potter a vaincu. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Les effets du sort que je me suis jeté sont en train de disparaître. Je me demande si je dois rester là. Je ne suis pas certain que ma présence sera la bienvenue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me jeter un autre sort. Potter m'a vu et se dirige vers moi avec un sourire. Derrière lui, j'aperçois les cheveux roux de Weasley et les boucles de Miss Granger. Pourquoi tout est devenu flou tout à coup ?

Le flou devient du noir et je sens mes genoux heurter les dalles du sol.

**HERMIONE**

La bataille est terminée. Au prix de nombreux morts parmi les opposants de Voldemort.

Fred Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora Tonks. Colin Crivey. Et tant d'autres….

Nous sommes réunis dans la Grande Salle, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'aperçois la silhouette du Professeur Snape.

Je suis surprise qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures. Harry se lève et se dirige vers lui. Ron et moi nous le suivons.

Le Professeur Snape s'effondre à terre.

Je cours chercher Madame Pomfresh. Elle l'examine, et demande à ce qu'il soit évacué d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.

Mardi 5 mai 1998.

**SEVERUS**

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est silencieux autour de moi. Je constate que je ne suis pas allongé sur le sol de pierre, mais sur un lit. M'a-t-on transféré à l'infirmerie ? Non, je ne reconnais pas les lieux qui me sont familiers.

Une silhouette sombre se tient debout à côté de la porte. Elle s'approche, après s'être rendu compte que j'étais réveillé.

Je vois son visage. Il s'agit d'un auror dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Je l'interroge. « Où suis-je ? Quel jour sommes nous ? »

J'apprends que je suis à Ste Mangouste. Et que je suis resté inconscient pendant 3 jours.

J'attends la suite. Je suppose que si un auror prend soin de me garder, ce n'est pas très bon pour moi.

Pourtant il ne me dit rien de plus pour le moment. Seulement qu'un représentant du Magenmagot va venir me rendre visite.

Mercredi 6 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Ça n'a pas traîné. Je reçois la visite d'un guignol vêtu de rouge.

Il m'annonce froidement que je vais être jugé pour ma participation à la guerre des sorciers. Il me précise que compte tenu de l'ambiguïté de ma situation, je ne serai pas envoyé à Azkaban dans l'attente du procès, qui aura lieu le 3 juillet. Par Merlin ! C'est déjà ça.

Il ajoute néanmoins que je serai placé en résidence surveillée. Au 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est le trio infernal et la tribu Weasley qui seront chargés de ma surveillance.

Finalement, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré Azkaban.

Jeudi 7 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Après quelques examens, j'apprends que j'ai le droit de quitter l'hôpital.

Je ne suis pas totalement libre. Un auror m'accompagne jusqu'au square Grimmaurd.

Je me retrouve devant la maison que j'ai bien connu lorsqu'elle hébergeait le siège de l'Ordre.

Lorsque je pousse la porte, je repense aux piques que j'envoyais à Sirius Black, contraint de rester enfermé chez lui. A présent, c'est moi qui suis à sa place.

Je suis surpris que l'on me remette ma baguette. L'auror me précise que l'on a jeté une trace sur moi, et que toute tentative de fuite me donnera droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban.

C'est Molly Weasley qui m'accueille. Elle est curieusement cordiale. Je suis pourtant celui qui a blessé son fils Georges il y a un an. Elle ne semble pourtant pas m'en vouloir. Se pourrait il qu'elle connaisse….Oh non, pourvu que Potter n'ai pas montré les souvenirs que je lui ai confiés à d'autres personnes ! C'était bien assez humiliant comme ça !

Elle me conduit à la chambre qui m'est destinée, et me précise que le repas du soir sera servi à 19 heure et me regarde avec un air de pitié comme seule elle sait en avoir. Je sais que j'ai l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Ça fait près d'une semaine que je n'ai rien mangé.

Je suis épuisé. Je m'allonge sur le lit et m'assoupis rapidement.

**HERMIONE**

Nous avons eu Mardi la visite d'un représentant du Magenmagot.

Il nous a expliqué que le Professeur Snape allait être jugé pour son rôle pendant la guerre. Toutefois, compte tenu des informations données par Harry, il ne serait pas placé en détention provisoire à Azkaban, mais en résidence surveillée.

Comme il a été gravement blessé, il n'est pas question qu'il reste seul. Le ministère nous demande donc de l'accueillir au Square Grimmaurd.

Harry a accepté immédiatement. Molly a eu plus de mal. Elle lui en veut pour la blessure de Georges, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui explique qu'en réalité le sort était destiné à blesser le mangemort qui s'attaquait à son fils.

**SEVERUS**

19H00. J'entends des voix dans le couloir. Je reconnais celle de Weasley junior. « Non, mais s'il ne veut pas venir, on ne va pas le forcer quand même….? ». C'est ça, qu'ils me fichent la paix. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me joindre à eux.

« Ron, tu es ridicule ! Il ne peut pas rester sans manger ! Puisque tu as peur, j'y vais ! » C'est la voix d'Hermione Granger.

« Je n'ai pas peur, proteste Weasley, mais je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a blessé Georges !

- Oh, tu sais bien en réalité comment ça s'est passé, non ? »

J'en étais sûr ! Potter n'a pas su tenir sa langue ! Il est aussi stupide que son père !

On frappe à la porte.

Je me lève pour ouvrir. Je foudroie du regard l'inopportune qui ose me déranger. Elle ne semble pas s'émouvoir de ma colère.

« Professeur, le repas est servit, nous n'attendons plus que vous. » Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne, ne semblant avoir aucun doute sur le fait que je la suivrais.

Je cherche une réplique bien sentie pour la mettre mal à l'aise, puis je renonce. Après tout, j'ai vraiment faim. Je hausse les épaules et je descends à sa suite vers la grande cuisine.

**HERMIONE**

19H00. Snape n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. Molly nous envoie, Ron et moi, le chercher.

Evidemment, Ron renâcle. Je suis obligée d'y aller moi-même.

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre. Il me jette un regard glacial. Je décide de ne pas me laisser impressionner.

Je le fixe droit dans ses yeux noirs, et lui rappelle que nous l'attendons pour le dîner. Je m'éloigne sans me retourner. Il suit ou il ne suit pas, tant pis !

**SEVERUS**

21H00. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre dès ma dernière bouchée avalée. Pas que j'ai beaucoup mangé, d'ailleurs, j'ai tout de suite la nausée. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser en étant malade devant ces gens.

Par Salazar, qu'ils sont nombreux ! Leurs conversations me fatiguent. Heureusement, ils ne semblent pas attendre que j'y participe.

Seules Molly Weasley et Hermione Granger me jettent parfois un regard.

**HERMIONE**

Molly avait raison lorsqu'elle a dit que le Professeur Snape ressemblait à un chat affamé. Malgré son habituelle robe noire, il à l'air encore plus maigre que dans mon souvenir.

Pourtant, il ne mange pas beaucoup. Il regarde son assiette avec dégoût. Molly est pourtant une excellente cuisinière.

Samedi 9 mai 1998.

**SEVERUS**

Ça fait seulement trois jours que je suis là, et je me demande comment je vais tenir jusqu'au procès.

Je limite au maximum mes contacts avec les autres occupants de la maison. Mais le temps des repas est déjà plus que je ne peux supporter.

J'ai appris que la famille Malfoy allait aussi être jugée. Narcissa et Drago sont assignés à résidence chez eux, mais Lucius est à Azkaban. J'espère que Drago et sa mère s'en sortiront.

Quant à Lucius, sa position est des plus inconfortable.

Enfin, ils peuvent se payer les meilleurs avocats de la place.

**HERMIONE**

La vie reprend son cours. Mr Weasley et Percy sont retournés travailler au Ministère. Bill a repris son emploi à Gringott.

Harry et Ginny filent le parfait amour.

Ron envoie des hiboux quasi quotidiens à Luna. Le baiser que nous avons échangé le jour de la bataille ne nous a finalement servi qu'à nous assurer que nous n'étions que des amis.

Georges a repris le magasin du chemin de traverse. Il dit qu'il le doit en souvenir de Fred. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Georges quand il est là.

Snape n'est pas un invité des plus cordial – mais ce n'est pas une grande surprise- il ne sort de son antre que pour manger, et remonte immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Peut –être prépare t-il l'audience du 3 juillet ?

Lundi 11 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Les Weasley et Potter sont partis au chemin de Traverse. J'imagine que l'on ne m'a pas laissé seul ici, mais c'est relativement plus tranquille.

Je tente une incursion dans la maison. Direction la bibliothèque.

En habitué des lieux, je fais attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de la vieille Black. Je n'ai aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Comme dans beaucoup de vieille demeure sorcière, la bibliothèque est particulièrement bien garnie. Je regarde le rayon dédié aux livres de potions. Non, il n'y en a aucun que je n'ai déjà lu.

En désespoir de cause, je me rabats sur un livre d'histoire de la magie. Il faut reconnaître que comme la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, j'ai eu du mal à me passionner pour les cours du Professeur Binns….

« Professeur…. »

Hermione Granger ! Plongé dans mon bouquin, je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

Ne peut on pas me laisser seul ? Qu'elle prenne un livre et s'en aille vite !

Je lève les yeux. Elle est debout devant moi et semble vouloir engager la conversation. Misère !

Je soupire. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

Elle reprend : « Votre procès… vous savez ce qui va se passer ? »

Je ricane. « Je suppose que je vais être reconnu en tant que Mangemort, assassin d'Albus Dumbledore et, à ce titre, condamné au mieux, à perpétuité à Azkaban, au pire, au baiser du détraqueur. Ça répond à votre question ? »

Elle est devenue toute pâle. Je m'en veux un peu. Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais blesser. C'est à moi que je voulais faire mal.

C'est sans compter sur la compassion qui est un trait principal de son caractère.

« Mais, Professeur Snape, tout cela n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, vous étiez contre Voldemort ?

- Et qui me croira, Miss ?

- Et bien…Harry…il a … vos souvenirs…Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser condamner comme ça, non ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je vous préparerai un dossier de défense. »

Elle quitte la pièce et je vois ses cheveux qui se balancent dans son dos.

**HERMIONE**

Tout le monde est parti au Chemin de Traverse. Je suis seule dans la maison.

Enfin, pas vraiment seule, mais Snape ne compte pas vraiment comme compagnie.

Je profite de ce moment pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Oh Merlin ! Snape est là. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

Tant pis s'il me prend pour une insatiable curieuse, mais je profite d'être seule avec lui pour lui poser la question qui me taraude depuis qu'il est arrivé. Son procès.

Je suis consternée par son détachement. Il semble se moquer de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. En le voyant, on pourrait croire qu'il est incapable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Pourtant, Harry m'a montré les souvenirs qu'il lui a confiés, et je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi indifférent.

Je sens qu'il ne fera rien de lui-même.


	2. Un avocat improvisé

Désolée pour le retard d'une journée dans la publication, j'étais absente ce week-end pour m'adonner à ma première passion: chanter! Voilà la suite de Felix Felicis...

Merci pour vos reviews, et notamment à Beatrice (j'ai répondu directement aux reviews non anonymes).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Samedi 16 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Miss Granger n'est pas revenu me voir pour m'exhorter à préparer ma défense. Je suppose qu'aucun de mes anciens élèves ne souhaite se compromettre pour moi. Ses amis ont dû la raisonner, et elle s'est certainement rangée à leur avis.

D'ailleurs, elle a passé toute la semaine dans la bibliothèque à son passe temps favori : lire. Elle a donc autre chose à faire qu'à s'occuper de mon cas.

Je suis un peu déçu.

Mercredi 20 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit quand j'entends frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Quel est l'imbécile qui me dérange ?

Je me lève pour ouvrir. Evidemment. La seule personne suffisamment inconsciente dans cette maison pour venir me voir se tient devant moi. Hermione Granger. Les bras chargés de livres.

« Professeur Snape ? Je voudrais vous parler, je peux entrer ? » Elle semble soucieuse.

« Non ! » Je ne veux aucune intrusion dans le seul endroit que je peux considérer comme « privé » actuellement.

Elle insiste : « Il faut absolument que je vous vois, j'ai fait des recherches pour vous aider pour…l'audience… »

J'aurai dû me douter qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Evidement, tous les livres qu'elle a dévoré la semaine passée…j'aurai dû me douter que ce n'étaient pas des romans !

J'acquiesce : « d'accord, mais allons à la bibliothèque. »

**HERMIONE**

Je suis aller vois Snape pour mettre au point avec lui les éléments de sa défense.

Curieusement, je m'attendais à plus de résistance de sa part. Il ne fait pas trop de difficulté et me suit dans la bibliothèque.

Je lui fais part du résultat de mes premières recherches. Et surtout des difficultés qu'il pourrait rencontrer pour apporter la preuve de ses dires.

Je m'énerve devant sa passivité : « Je cherche à vous aider ! Vous pourriez au moins vous montrer coopératif ! »

Il esquisse un rictus : « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire si je termine mes jours à Azkaban ? »

Je suis suffoquée : « Mais…tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas coupable…Je déteste l'injustice ! »

**SEVERUS**

Par Salazar ! L'esprit de Dumbledore s'est réincarné en Miss Granger !

Coupable, je le serai toute ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas cela qu'elle entend.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. A partir du moment où j'ai choisi de survivre à l'attaque de Nagini, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de refuser son aide.

« Bien, laissez-moi réfléchir un peu. Je vous dirai dans quelques jours ce que je compte faire. » Pas question d'avoir l'air de la supplier de m'aider.

Dimanche 24 mai 1998

**HERMIONE**

Snape ne m'a toujours pas fait part de sa décision.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque, en train de discuter avec Georges, venu passer le dimanche en famille. La mort de Fred l'affecte encore plus que les autres Weasley. J'aimerais tellement l'aider pour qu'il retrouve le goût de nous faire rire. Je pressens que ce sera très long pour lui.

Nous sommes dérangés par la porte qui s'ouvre.

Dans son habituel envol de cape noire, Snape entre dans la pièce. « Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler un instant…seuls. » ajoute t-il.

Georges me jette un regard incertain. Je hoche la tête. Il quitte la pièce.

Snape attend que la porte soit refermée et jette un sort d'assurdatio.

« J'ai décidé d'accepter votre aide, Miss. Je vous attends demain matin dans cette pièce pour en discuter. »

Avant que j'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il est déjà parti.

Lundi 25 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

Je me rends à la bibliothèque dès mon thé du matin avalé. La pièce est vide.

Je m'assoie dans un fauteuil. Quelques minutes passent avant qu'Hermione Granger entre à son tour. « Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger ». Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas une étudiante que vous avez mise en retenue, _Monsieur _! Je vous rappelle que je suis en vacances, et que c'est moi qui vous ai proposé de l'aide ! »

Je la regarde à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la dévisager d'aussi près pendant toutes ses années d'études. Je vois des paillettes dorées qui scintillent dans ses yeux bruns. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait penser à Felix Felicis.

Je détourne la tête sans m'excuser. « Faites ce que vous voulez ».

**HERMIONE**

Quel personnage détestable ! Il n'a absolument pas changé.

Je m'assoie face à lui. Il faut qu'il me raconte depuis le début.

La matinée passe lentement. Il ne veut manifestement pas se livrer. Curieusement, il a plus de mal à raconter ses « bonnes » actions que les mauvaises.

Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé lorsqu'il est l'heure de déjeuner.

Samedi 30 mai 1998

**SEVERUS**

J'ai passé une semaine épouvantable. Miss Granger ne m'a pas laissé une journée de répit. Elle cherche absolument à me faire dévoiler tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Elle est persuadée que je suis un héros et non un coupable. C'est touchant.

Mais au fond de moi-même je ne me sens pas un héros.

J'ai cherché un jour à brider son enthousiasme. Elle s'était lancée dans un discours enflammé sur l'aide que je leur avais apporté en leur livrant l'épée de Gryffondor.

Je l'ai attrapé brutalement par le bras et forcée à me regarder dans les yeux. « Regardez ! Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites en me qualifiant de héros ? ».

J'ai relevé ma manche gauche et lui ai montré la marque sur mon avant-bras.

Elle a relevé ses yeux dorés vers moi. « Oui ». Son regard n'a pas tremblé.

**HERMIONE**

Toute la semaine s'est déroulée de la même manière que lundi. Je crois que je commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de Snape.

Il se sent toujours tellement coupable de la mort des parents de Harry, qu'il considère que tout ce qu'il a pu faire depuis 18 ans n'est pas suffisant pour rattraper cette erreur.

D'une certaine façon, il voudrait être puni. Et pour ça, il cherche même à convaincre les autres de sa culpabilité. Il a voulu m'effrayer en montrant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. C'est la première fois que je la voyais. Je crois que pour lui, c'est la marque de sa honte.

Samedi 6 juin 1998

**SEVERUS**

Miss Granger ne lâche rien. Elle arrive à me faire dire ce que je ne veux pas. Elle aurait presque mérité d'aller à Serpentard. Pour moi c'est un compliment, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le prendrait comme tel. Alors je ne lui ai pas dit. Je m'étonne moi-même de ma délicatesse.

Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas envie de la blesser. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est moi qui en retirerai le bénéfice si j'échappe à la prison.

La seule chose sur laquelle je résiste, c'est sur la transmission de mes souvenirs au Magenmagot. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde voie ça. J'ai déjà dû les remettre à Potter, qui n'a pas résisté à les montrer à ses compagnons.

J'ai quitté la pièce en claquant la porte quand j'ai su que Miss Granger avait pu me voir dans certaines situations de faiblesse ! Pour qui va-t-elle me prendre ?

**HERMIONE**

Snape a vraiment un caractère épouvantable.

Quand il a su qu'Harry nous avait montré, à Ron et moi, ses souvenirs, il a piqué une colère et est parti bouder pendant 24 heures.

Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à s'en sortir. Il faut absolument que je le convainque de livrer certains de ses souvenirs, ça pourrait le sauver à coup sûr.

Cette semaine, Harry, Ron et moi avons eu la surprise de nous voir proposer par le Ministère la possibilité d'entrer directement au bureau des Aurors, sans passer par la formation spécifique.

Les garçons ont immédiatement accepté, mais j'ai pris la décision de retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine pour passer mes ASPIC. J'envisage un poste au Magenmagot, et j'ai besoin d'obtenir mes diplômes.

Je sais que Neville y retournera aussi. Et il y aura Ginny et Luna. Ça sera sûrement une bonne année.


	3. Une gorgée de Felix Felicis

Samedi 13 juin 1998

**SEVERUS**

J'ai repris la préparation de mon dossier avec Miss Granger.

Je ne sais par quel moyen elle réussit à m'obliger à participer à ses recherches.

Mercredi, elle est venue me fourrer un de ses fichus bouquins de droit sous le nez, et s'est penchée au dessus de mon épaule pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait découvert. Ses cheveux balayaient ma joue et je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Son parfum a une merveilleuse odeur de vanille et de cannelle. J'étais totalement incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me montrer, ni de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Pour ne pas avoir l'air totalement idiot, j'ai acquiescé.

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas à quoi.

Hier, je n'ai pas résisté à venir moi-même regarder le livre qu'elle consultait. Pour m'installer plus commodément, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, et me suis appuyé sur sa chaise. Merveilleux moment.

**HERMIONE**

Snape a l'air de s'impliquer d'avantage dans son dossier. C'est pas trop tôt.

Hier matin, il s'est penché au dessus de moi pour lire un article, et a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Jamais pendant ses cours il ne s'était autant approché de moi. J'ai été surprise de la douceur et de la tiédeur de sa main. Il est resté un long moment dans cette position. Je restais immobile, respirant son parfum citronné, et n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il bouge.

Au moment où nous allions quitter la pièce, je l'ai regardé. « Professeur…le jour du procès, je pense qu'il est indispensable que vous fassiez la meilleure impression possible.

- Bien entendu, Miss Granger, je peux me comporter en être parfaitement civilisé, vous en doutez ?

- Heu…non, bien sûr, ai-je bafouillé, mais je voulais dire, il faudrait que vous fassiez un effort de présentation au niveau de votre apparence… »

Il a froncé les sourcils : « Je ne vais quand même pas porter un costume rouge pour amuser la galerie ! »

J'ai soupiré. Décidément, quand il ne veut pas comprendre, il faut vraiment lui mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Certainement pas, mais quelques soins à vos cheveux ne vous feraient pas de mal ! » Et tant pis s'il est vexé !

**SEVERUS**

21H00. Je suis de retour dans ma chambre après le dîner du soir.

Je tourne en rond en repensant aux propos échangés. J'ai appris qu'Hermione allait s'absenter toute la semaine prochaine pour rejoindre ses parents, de retour en Angleterre après que le sort d'amnésie qu'elle avait pratiqué sur eux ait été annulé.

Bien sûr, je comprends qu'elle veuille les voir après tout ce temps, mais j'ai besoin d'elle, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit concernant mon apparence. Je me regarde dans le miroir placé au- dessus de la commode.

Points positifs: mon séjour hors des cachots a fait disparaître mon teint jaune. J'ai également perdu les cernes que j'avais autour des yeux, depuis que je n'ai plus à assumer un rôle d'agent double. Et mes yeux sont certainement ce que j'ai de mieux.

Points négatifs: mon grand nez. Impossible d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Mes cheveux. Il faut reconnaître que je ne prends pas grand soin d'eux. En plus, il y a plusieurs mois que je ne les ais pas raccourcis.

Hermione a raison. Comme bien souvent je dois l'admettre.

Je m'occuperai de çà plus tard. J'ai toute la semaine pour y réfléchir.

En m'endormant, je me rends compte qu'en moi-même j'appelle Miss Granger par son prénom. Par Merlin, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je lui dis !

Dimanche 14 juin 1998

**SEVERUS**

La nuit portant conseil, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aujourd'hui au problème de mes cheveux.

Je me rends à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et user largement de shampoing. Je sèche mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Hmm. Il faut reconnaître que, déjà, quand ils sont propres, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Je prends une mèche entre mes doigts. Ils ne sont pas mal du tout en fait. Noirs, brillants. Souples. Plutôt doux au toucher.

Je me regarde dans la glace. Il faut maintenant que je prenne une décision. Je ne pense pas qu'une coupe courte m'avantagerait. Je vais conserver une certaine longueur. Légèrement effilés sur les côtés.

Voilà. Pas mal du tout, finalement.

Mon reflet dans le miroir a l'air d'accord, et siffle d'un air approbateur.

Je me demande ce qu'Hermione en pensera à son retour.

Après tout, aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est de faire bonne impression sur le Magenmagot, non ?

21H00. Fin de la journée.

Ça n'a pas loupé. Dès le petit déjeuner, j'ai eu droit aux regards stupéfaits de Potter et de la famille Weasley sur ma nouvelle coiffure.

Je leur ais lancé un regard noir, propre à faire fuir un scroutt à pétard, pour couper court à toute réflexion.

Ils vont bien s'habituer, de toute façon.

En tout cas, je vais attendre encore quelques jours avant d'apporter un changement à ma façon de m'habiller. Une seule chose à la fois.

Vendredi 19 juin 1998

**SEVERUS**

Hermione revient demain.

Je décide que c'est le bon jour pour modifier ma tenue. A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus de pourpoint noir.

Un simple pantalon - noir quand même- et une chemise blanche. Pas de cravate, pas de foulard.

Pas mal. Mon miroir approuve.

Cette fois ci, les habitants des lieux se sont abstenus de paraître surpris. Ouf !

Samedi 20 juin 1998

**HERMIONE**

Je suis de retour au square Grimmaurd après une semaine d'absence. Je suis heureuse d'avoir revu mes parents après presque un an. Une semaine, c'est trop court. Mais ils ont compris que je voulais revenir pour terminer la préparation du procès de Snape. Je retournerai les voir après.

Dès que j'ai fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde, je file directement à la bibliothèque. Molly m'a dit que Snape y était déjà. Elle a eu un drôle de sourire et a ajouté que j'allais être surprise.

Je pousse la porte pour entrer.

Effectivement, Severus Snape est assis dans son fauteuil habituel, en train de lire. Je comprends ce que Molly a voulu dire. Il est….différent. Plus humain aussi.

J'essaie de ne pas le dévisager pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je lui jette encore un coup d'œil. Oui, je trouve qu'il a énormément de charme comme cela. Je le trouve beau.

**SEVERUS**

Je sais qu'Hermione rentre aujourd'hui.

Je me rends à la bibliothèque où elle viendra certainement dès son arrivée.

Pour me donner une contenance, je feins de lire. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je sais que c'est elle, j'ai reconnu son pas.

Je lève la tête. Elle me regarde et son visage ne trahit aucune expression. Par Merlin, elle me rendrait des points en matière d'impassibilité !

Pourtant je veux savoir. Aussi, je n'ai aucun scrupule à lire dans son esprit. Ce que j'y découvre me laisse pantois ! Elle me trouve beau ? Je ressorts de son esprit, troublé.

« Alors, Miss, pensez- vous que cela suffira comme efforts pour avoir l'air présentable ? »

Elle rougit un peu. « Je pense que cela devrait aller. »

Samedi 27 juin 1998

**SEVERUS**

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant le procès.

Nous avons presque terminé le dossier. Hermione a cet air surexcité que je lui ai déjà vu à Poudlard en période d'examen.

Elle revérifie tous les points de défense. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer pour son sens de l'organisation et sa rigueur.

Sous le prétexte de participer, je m'approche d'elle. Je frôle sa main en lui tendant un livre.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que j'ai lu dans son esprit. Mais je n'ose plus y entrer. Peur d'être déçu.

**HERMIONE**

Le dossier est prêt. Je le revois point par point pour être certaine qu'il n'y a aucune faille.

Severus a enfin accepté de livrer certains de ces souvenirs. J'ai été soulagée lorsqu'il a enfin cédé.

Son changement physique semble également s'être accompagné d'une modification de son comportement. En tout cas, avec moi, il a fait tomber son masque de froideur.

Je dois dire que je trouve que c'est plutôt plaisant quand il se comporte comme ça. A plusieurs reprises, nos mains se sont touchées, et je reconnais que j'ai trouvé cela assez agréable.

Soyons honnête. Très agréable.

Jeudi 2 juillet 1998

**SEVERUS**

C'est pour demain. Je ne peux pas dire que suis totalement serein.

Molly Weasley m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire après. Je n'ai pas résisté.

« Et bien, peut être que je serai logé gratuitement par le Ministère à Azkaban pour le restant de mes jours, donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi »

Elle m'a regardé d'un air fâché. « Si c'est ce que vous souhaitiez, ce n'était pas la peine de laisser Hermione s'épuiser pour vous aider ! »

J'ai un peu honte (oui, ça m'arrive, mais je ne le montre pas). Je reprends : « Je ne sais pas encore, je n'y ai pas réfléchit »

Elle sourit : « Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver seul chez vous, rien ne vous empêche de rester encore. »

Et de voir Hermione. « Merci, j'y réfléchirai »

**HERMIONE**

Oh, Merlin ! Pourvu que ce que nous ayons préparé soit suffisant ! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que Severus aille en prison.

J'ai hésité avant de lui proposer de l'accompagner demain.

Il a semblé réfléchir avant d'accepter. « Après tout ce que vous avez fait, je ne peux pas refuser que vous veniez assister à l'audience. » a-t-il répondu.

Vendredi 3 juillet 1998

**SEVERUS**

J'ai rejoins le ministère par portoloin.

Finalement, outre l'auror qui est venu me chercher, j'ai été accompagné par Potter, qui doit témoigner en ma faveur, son ami Weasley, et Hermione.

Nous attendons dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je vois au centre de la pièce le siège où je dois m'asseoir pendant le procès. Je regarde Hermione qui va aller rejoindre le public.

Au moment où je vais entrer dans le tribunal, elle fait un pas vers moi et pose ma main son mon bras, quelle serre un peu.

Elle enlève sa main et me sourit d'un air rassurant. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux en songeant encore une foi à Felix Felicis. Je me sens envahir par la même sensation que lorsqu'on avale la potion. Je me sens confiant.


	4. Le Procès

_Un tout petit chapitre... Désolée!_

_Voilà le procès et son issue..._

_Merci de vos reviews à tous._

_**Beatrice**: ils se rapprochent d'avantage!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vendredi 3 juillet 1998

**HERMIONE**

Je m'assois dans le public qui va assister au procès de Severus.

J'ai une boule dans l'estomac. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de le réconforter. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris. Il n'aime pas qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un de faible.

Je le fixe pendant toute l'audience. Il maîtrise parfaitement le dossier que nous avons préparé. Mais il est tellement imprévisible qu'il est tout à fait capable de reprendre ses habitudes et de se dénigrer.

Harry vient témoigner à son tour. Il explique comment nous sommes entrés en possession de l'épée de Gryffondor.

L'un des juges lui demande comment il a la certitude que c'est bien Severus Snape qui nous l'a fait parvenir. Harry précise qu'il a suivi un patronus en forme de biche.

**SEVERUS**

L'un des juges demande la preuve de la forme de mon patronus. On me tend ma baguette que j'avais du remettre avant l'audience.

Très difficile de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux alors que l'on risque la prison à vie. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux !

Encore que. Je regarde Hermione et je repense à son geste, avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Je lève ma baguette et prononce l'incantation. « Spero Patronum ».

Ma biche argentée s'envole dans la salle et se dirige vers Hermione stupéfaite. Je la vois qui lève sa main et caresse la tête de l'animal.

Au même instant, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses doigts qui effleurent ma joue.

**HERMIONE**

J'ai été surprise de voir le patronus de Severus venir vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai caressé. Enfin si, c'est peut être le même geste qui m'a poussé à lui prendre le bras avant l'audience.

Le Magenmagot passe au vote. Je retiens mon souffle. Seuls 3 jurés considèrent Severus coupable ! Tous les autres décident l'acquittement.

La salle l'acclame même!

Je patiente dans le couloir. Il a attendu que le public s'éloigne pour sortir.

Il s'approche. Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me précipite vers lui et l'étreins contre moi. Tant que j'y suis, je l'embrasse sur la joue.

Oups ! J'y ai été peut être un peu fort. Il me fixe d'un regard insondable.

**SEVERUS**

Contre toute attente j'ai été acquitté à la quasi-unanimité. Je suis libre. On me rend ma baguette. J'entends les félicitations autour de moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver entouré d'une foule de gens. J'attends un peu.

Lorsque je sors Hermione m'attend dans le couloir. Je sais que je devrais la remercier.

Je m'approche d'elle. Je la vois courir vers moi, et je reçois le poids léger de son corps contre le mien. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre elle. Je sens ses lèvres contre ma joue. Elles sont douces.

Je la regarde, mais elle détourne trop rapidement la tête pour que je puisse lire ses pensées.

Nous sortons du Ministère pour retourner au square Grimmaurd.

Même si je sais qu'elle peut le faire seule, je lui donne le bras au moment de transplanner.

Dès notre arrivée au square Grimmaurd, nous sommes entourés par toute la famille Weasley. Ils sont déjà au courant du résultat, renseignés par Potter et Weasley junior, rentrés avant nous.

Je suis surpris de leur joie. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient prendre à cœur mon sort !

Molly Weasley annonce un repas de fête pour ce soir, en l'honneur de ma liberté retrouvée. Je ne peux quand même pas refuser. D'autant qu'Hermione arbore un large sourire. C'est d'avantage sa victoire que la mienne, d'ailleurs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même (perso, j'ai adoré écrire le passage avec le patronus :) _

_Pour me faire pardonner de la longueur (faible) de ce chapitre: un lemon dans le prochain!_


	5. Une douce nuit d'été

_Voila le Lemon promis..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vendredi 3 juillet 1998 soirée_

**HERMIONE**

Molly a préparé un repas pantagruélique pour fêter l'issue du procès de Severus.

Je me sens un peu désorientée, maintenant que tout est terminé. Je suis contente pour lui, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas savoir que faire les prochains jours. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de passer mes journées avec lui.

De toute façon, je suppose qu'il va vouloir retourner chez lui maintenant. Je ne le reverrai pas avant la rentrée prochaine, s'il enseigne toujours à Poudlard.

C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

**23H00**. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je descends l'escalier sans faire de bruit, ni allumer de chandelles pour ne par réveiller les autres occupants de la maison.

J'entre dans la bibliothèque, et m'assois dans le fauteuil qu'utilisait habituellement Severus. Je m'enfonce dans les coussins qui ont comme gardés la forme de son corps. Son parfum flotte encore dans la pièce.

**SEVERUS**

**22H30**. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est ma première soirée d'homme libre.

Je passe ma cape et décide de sortir dans la nuit pour en profiter.

Je marche dans les rues de Londres, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je retourne vers le square Grimmaurd sans avoir pu prendre une décision sur ce que j'allais faire les prochains jours.

Je rentre en silence dans hall obscur.

Je vois la porte de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi est-elle entrouverte ?

Je m'approche en silence. Hermione est assise dans un fauteuil, dans mon fauteuil, éclairée par la lune.

Je pousse la porte et fais un pas.

Elle se tourne vers moi et se lève, mordillant sa lèvre dans un geste machinal, comme une enfant prise en faute. J'ai si souvent eu envie d'embrasser cette lèvre qu'elle martyrise.

Je la regarde en silence pendant qu'elle s'approche. Elle est seulement vêtue d'une nuisette en satin rose pâle, garnie de dentelle. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Elle est tout près de moi. Je devrais m'écarter de la porte pour la laisser passer.

Au lieu de m'effacer, je lui demande si elle n'a pas froid. Elle hoche la tête négativement, ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ce geste. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je tends la main et la pose juste au-dessus de son poignet. Sa peau est tiède et douce sous mes doigts qui glissent le long de son bras.

Je fais un pas de plus vers elle.

Au ralenti, je vois ses petites mains blanches qui remontent le long de la cape.

J'ai glissé mon bras dans son dos, que je caresse de la paume de la main.

Je la serre contre moi, le visage penché vers elle.

Ses mains ont agrippé les pans de ma cape, et elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds.

Je m'incline d'avantage vers elle. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je m'arrête, goûtant le mélange de nos souffles. Douce torture de l'attente ultime.

Je finis par anéantir la distance insupportable qui nous sépare, et je prends sa bouche.

Elle a un goût sucré de fruits. Je la mordille légèrement pour en quémander l'accès. Sa salive est fraîche. Nos langues se caressent langoureusement.

Je la soulève dans mes bras, comme on porte une mariée le jour de ses noces, et, tel un voleur chargé du plus doux des trésors, je l'emporte dans ma chambre.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, je la dépose sur mon lit non ouvert.

Je sens sa main qui effleure ma nuque, et glisse autour de mon cou pour dégrafer la cape que je porte toujours. Je laisse glisser l'étoffe sur le sol.

Je savoure la caresse de ses doigts sur mon torse pendant qu'elle ouvre ma chemise, qui rejoint bientôt ma cape à terre.

Sa main glisse le long de mon corps, ses doigts saisissent ma ceinture.

Je l'arrête. Je veux à mon tour prendre le temps de la découvrir.

Je fais glisser les rubans qui retiennent son vêtement sur ses épaules. Lentement, je découvre sa poitrine en retenant mon souffle.

Ma bouche est sur sa peau. Je la goûte, je la mordille. Elle gémit doucement.

Mes mains descendent vers ses hanches, écartant le tissu qui la recouvre encore. J'accompagne cette descente avec mes lèvres. Ma langue trace un sillon humide sur son ventre.

Son vêtement tombe à son tour à terre.

Je contemple son corps encore juvénile. Je pense alors qu'elle n'a que 18 ans. Est-ce que… ?

Je croise son regard empli à la fois de désir et d'inquiétude. Je comprends que pour elle, c'est la première fois.

Un bref instant, le visage de Narcissa se superpose à celui d'Hermione. Je pense à celle qui m'a fait découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour, un soir de bal.(1)

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai l'expérience.

Je la serre contre moi pour la rassurer.

Alors, de mes mains, de ma bouche et de mon corps, je lui apprends cette ancienne magie, et l'amène peu à peu au plaisir.

J'ai vu ses yeux se fermer sous la jouissance et sentis son souffle haletant dans mon cou.

Ce n'est que lorsque son corps s'est resserré autour du mien dans le plaisir que je me suis laissé à mon tour aller.

**HERMIONE**

Severus se laisse tomber à mon côté, sans cesser de m'enlacer.

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, en pensant au moment d'intimité extrême que nous venons de partager. Passée la fugace brûlure causée par la première étreinte, il a su me donner un plaisir dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

Il a, dans l'amour, des gestes d'une douceur que ne laisse pas soupçonner son apparente froideur.

Je me sens merveilleusement bien, et me laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ce passage est une référence à l'OS écrite par Magicalfox :"Le Bal". Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de le citer!_


	6. Un Réveil difficile

_Samedi 4 juillet 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Je n'ai sommeillé que quelques heures. Je reprends conscience et sens le poids léger de la tête d'Hermione sur moi.

Mon esprit redevient douloureusement lucide.

Par Salazar, qu'ai-je fait! Je regarde le visage de ma très jeune compagne. Elle est si belle. Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'à son réveil, elle va être effrayée de me découvrir à ses côtés. Et choquée en se rendant compte de ce que nous avons fait.

Ses nerfs surmenés par la guerre et la tension des derniers mois ont flanchés, et elle va regretter son geste irréfléchi.

Je ne veux pas lire sur son visage à son réveil, le dégoût lorsqu'elle me verra allongé près d'elle. Je ne supporterai pas cette humiliation.

Doucement, afin de ne pas troubler son sommeil, je glisse hors du lit.

Dans une attitude très « serpentard » je décide de partir.

Je m'habille en silence et prends du parchemin et une plume.

La première lettre est aisée à écrire. Je remercie Potter et les Weasley pour leur accueil et leur soutien.

Ecrire la seconde me fait mal. J'évite de porter mes regards vers le lit ou repose Hermione.

Je plie le parchemin et le dépose sur l'oreiller.

Je me penche et effleurer une dernière fois ses cheveux de mes lèvres.

Je quitte la maison sans me retourner et transplane vers mon domicile.

**HERMIONE**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je souris en repensant à ce que je viens de partager avec celui que j'aime.

Je tends la main. Le lit est vide. Et froid.

Je me redresse en ouvrant les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur le parchemin plié sur l'oreiller.

Avant même de l'ouvrir, je me sens envahie par la crainte.

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de ruisseler pendant que je lis la lettre de Severus.

Il me dit que ces nerfs ont lâché après le procès. Et que ce qui s'est passé hier n'est que le réflexe de survie d'un homme. Qu'il regrette de m'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire.

Je m'effondre dans les draps qui portent encore son odeur, et pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.

Quand je me lève enfin, j'ai pris ma décision. Je repars dès aujourd'hui voir mes parents.

J'aurai du comprendre tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait rien éprouver pour moi, qu'il considère encore comme une enfant.

Samedi 11 juillet 1998

**SEVERUS**

Je suis de retour impasse du Tisseur, dans cette triste demeure qui a abrité mon enfance.

J'envisage de m'y terrer pendant deux mois, et essayer d'oublier l'unique moment de bonheur que j'aurai pu vivre jusqu'à ce jour.

J'ai reçu un hibou de Minerva, désormais Directrice de Poudlard, qui me demande de reprendre mon poste de professeur de Potions, responsable des Serpentards. Et celui de Directeur adjoint.

J'ai accepté, tout en sachant que cela me remettra face à Hermione en septembre.

Aujourd'hui, un hibou frappe de nouveau à ma fenêtre. Comme la dernière fois, mes doigts tremblent en détachant le parchemin, espérant une lettre d'Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'une invitation de Potter, qui souhaite ma présence au Terrier, pour fêter son anniversaire. Molly a ajouté un mot. Elle dit que la maison est vide, désormais, après le départ d'Hermione, qui a suivi le mien.

Elle est partie. J'irai.

_Vendredi 31 juillet 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Par Merlin, dans quel guêpier me suis jeté!

Potter ne m'avait pas dit qu'Hermione serait de retour.

Soyons objectif, il n'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle ne serait pas là.

Je l'évite du mieux que je peux, et dans un mélange de soulagement et de dépit, je constate qu'elle fait de même.

Il y a heureusement suffisamment de monde pour que je puisse m'absenter un moment en passant inaperçu.

Je jette ma cape sur mes épaules, et je sors dans le jardin.

Je marche dans le crépuscule. Le soleil vient de disparaître à l'horizon, colorant de mauve et d'ocre le ciel.

Dans le silence de la nuit, je longe une petite rivière.

Soudain, je me heurte à une silhouette assise au pied d'un arbre, maquée par un buisson.

Hermione est recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage enfouit dans ses bras.

Elle lève la tête en entendant mes pas. A la lumière de la lune, je vois son visage brillant de larmes.

Je sens venir la confrontation que nous évitions jusqu'alors.

J'utilise un ton froid:« Que vous arrive t-il, Miss Granger »

« Rien, Professeur.

Rien? Je vous connais un peu, et vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous mettre à pleurer pour « rien »?

Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, alors. »

Je n'ai pas envie de la croire. Je m'approche et la saisis par les épaules, l'obligeant à me regarder.

Son parfum sucré m'enveloppe, et je sens toutes mes résolutions s'évanouir.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Elle a compris ce que je fais, et se débat, cherchant à m'échapper.

Trop tard. J'ai vu.

« Vous...attendez un enfant! Et ...je suis...le père! »

Elle cherche vainement à nier. « Non, vous vous trompez!

Je hoche la tête. « Non. Je sais »

**HERMIONE**

Il a lu dans mon esprit. Oh , par Merlin, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache!

Il insiste. « Qu'allez vous faire? »

Je détourne la tête. « Je ne vous demande rien. Je vais chercher du travail, et m'en occuper. »

Alors, il se met brusquement en colère. « Vous êtes...stupide! Vous ne trouverez jamais de travail! Dans le monde sorcier, les mères célibataires sont mises au ban de la société! Et quand à retourner dans le monde moldu...n'y pensez même pas! Je refuse que mon enfant y soit élevé! Je vous l'interdis!

Stupéfaite, je le regarde.

Il poursuit: « Vous vouliez me le cacher? Je devrais vous tuer pour y avoir songé! Vous vouliez faire de cet enfant un demi orphelin? »

Brusquement calmé, il reprend: « Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non »

Il semble réfléchir, puis: « Bien. La seule solution est que vous m'épousiez. »

**SEVERUS**

J'ai vite compris que cet enfant – que notre enfant – est peut être pour moi la seule chance pour qu'Hermione m'accepte. A défaut de m'aimer.

A ma proposition, elle a écarquillé ses yeux et ouvert la bouche en un « O » silencieux.

Elle reste muette.

Je reprends un ton uniforme, dénué de tout sentiment. « Si vous m'épousez, votre enfant aura un père et un nom. Personne ne pourra vous mettre à l'écart. Et vous pourrez même terminer vos études, je vous le promets. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Au moment ou je pense qu'il lui est plus insupportable de vivre avec moi que de perdre sa réputation, elle acquiesce. « J'accepte »

Je pousse silencieusement un soupir de soulagement.

Elle me regarde d'un air incertain. « Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ce qui pourrait m'arriver? Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement...altruiste, alors, pourquoi? »

Je fais un pas vers elle et la reprend par les épaules, l'attirant vers moi. J'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre.

« J'y gagnerai l'honorabilité d'un homme marié et père de famille. »

**HERMIONE**

Il me repousse légèrement. Je me sens blessée. Il m'épouse, mais il ne m'aime pas.

« Vous auriez pu vous marier à une autre femme, non, maintenant que vous avez été innocenté? »

Il ricane. « Vraiment? Regardez moi. Sans cet enfant, m'auriez vous accepté? »

Il me force à le regarder. Je me perds dans ses yeux noirs.

Je ferme les yeux pour qu'il ne lise pas en moi. Bien sûr, je l'aurais épousé. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas souffrir.

« Vous voyez, termine t-il, je pense que ce...marché...nous profite à tous les deux. »

Il reprend: « Hermione, il faut que nous nous marions le plus tôt possible...pour l'enfant. La semaine prochaine? »

**SEVERUS**

Hermione a tout accepté. De porter mon enfant. D'être ma femme. D'être mon amante au moins une fois encore pour valider le mariage. D'échanger avec moi, au moins en public, des gestes d'affection qui justifieront notre hâte à nous marier.

Elle tremble. Je ne sais si c'est de froid ou d'angoisse devant l'avenir

Je pose ma cape sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer. « Rentrons, je reviendrai demain et nous annoncerons nos fiançailles. »

Je m'arrête et j'ajoute: « Hermione, je te fais une promesse. Quelles que soient les raisons qui nous conduisent à cette union, sache que je ne reproduirai pas ce que j'ai vécu dans mon enfance. »

Elle sourit pour la première fois. « Je sais, sinon, j'aurais refusé. »


	7. L'annonce

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses (auxquelles j'ai répondu directement, sauf erreur!) ainsi qu'aux reviews anonymes (Merci Béatrice). _

_Voilà l'annonce du mariage, et les diverses réactions!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Samedi 1er août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Je suis un peu hésitant en arrivant au Terrier. Et si Hermione avait changé d'avis?

Je frappe à la porte. C'est Molly qui ouvre avec un grand sourire. Je lui demande si Hermione est là.

Elle hausse les sourcils, et l'appelle.

Je vois Hermione descendre l'escalier. Mes craintes s'éloignent. Elle a le visage reposé et se force à sourire en me voyant. Je lui tends une main qu'elle saisit.

Nous entrons, main dans la main dans la salle où tout le monde prend son petit déjeuner. Des regards surpris nous accueillent.

Je prends la parole. « Hermione et moi, nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons décidé de nous marier. »

L'irruption d'un Magyar à pointes dans la salle à manger n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet.

« Non! » c'est Ronald Weasley qui réagit le premier. « Vous ne pouvez pas l'épouser, vous pourriez être son père! » Il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

Molly vient vers nous. Elle embrasse Hermione, et nous félicite en me lançant un regard dubitatif, sous lequel je reste impassible.

Georges la suit. Il enlace ma fiancée et lui murmure; « Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Je savais bien qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Hermione.

Il s'approche de moi. « Félicitations, dit-il d'un air sarcastique Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Hermione, mais si jamais vous vous avisiez de lui faire du mal ou de la rendre malheureuse, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser un sort impardonnable contre vous. »

Je le foudroie du regard. « Je l'épouse pour la rendre heureuse, soyez en assuré. »

**HERMIONE**

La réaction de Ron ne m'a malheureusement pas surpris.

Je suis touchée et surprise par l'attitude de Georges. Je n'avais pas compris qu'au cour de nos longues conversations, il s'était attaché à moi.

J'aurai voulu ne pas le blesser, mais je le considère comme un frère, et n'aurais pu répondre à ses sentiments.

Harry a l'air surpris mais ne dit rien. Il a appris à apprécier Severus.

Ginny me lance un long regard plein de sous-entendus. Je ne vois pas comment je vais éviter des explications.

Monsieur Weasley, Percy, Bill et Fleur nous congratulent. J'ai l'impression d'être perdue au milieu d'un brouhaha. Seul le bras de Severus, qu'il a passé autour de ma taille me semble réel.

Il prend ma main gauche et passe à mon annulaire une bague ornée d'un rubis. Couleur de Gryffondor. Je lui sais gré de cette attention.

Ginny, Molly et Fleur se précipitent pour admirer la bague, et j'accepte la proposition de Ginny de m'accompagner pour choisir ma robe. Nous irons demain. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir mes parents et effectuer les formalités nécessaires.

_Dimanche 2 août 1998_

**HERMIONE**

Mes parents ont été un peu choqués de ma décision d'épouser un homme de près de 20 ans mon aîné. Mais ils n'ont jamais cherché à influencer mes choix. Et Severus a tout mis en oeuvre pour les mettre en confiance.

Si les gestes de tendresse de mon fiancé n'étaient pas destinés à convaincre, mais étaient dictés par un amour vrai, je serais une femme comblée.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Ginny m'a harcelé pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Mais c'est mon amie, et je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas.

Alors, je lui raconte. Les heures passées ensembles dans la bibliothèque. La nuit qui a suivi le procès. La lettre de Severus. La découverte de ma grossesse.

Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire la grimace quand je lui rapporte les propos de Severus sur ses intérêts à se marier.

Elle me questionne: « Et toi, Hermione? »

Et moi? « Je l'aime »

Ginny me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Elle veut me rassurer: « Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il t'épouse par simple intérêt. J'ai vu comme il te regarde... »

Je souris tristement: « Tu est trop romantique, Gin! »

_Lundi 3 août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Je tiens Hermione par la main pendant que nous remontons l'allée qui mène au Château.

Nous empruntons l'escalier qui mène au bureau qui a longtemps été occupé par Dumbledore, et que je n'ai jamais réellement considéré comme le mien.

La voix de Minerva nous invite à entrer.

Elle paraît un peu surprise de nous voir, mais ne dit rien. Il est très difficile de désarçonner Minerva.

« Hermione et moi allons-nous marier, Minerva. Nous souhaiterions que la noce se déroule ici.

- Rien ne s'y oppose Severus...En revanche, cette situation risque de poser quelques difficultés pour la poursuite des études de Miss Granger. Vous n'ignorez pas que toute relation entre élève et professeur est strictement proscrite! Pourrai-je m'entretenir en privé avec vous Miss Granger? » ajoute t-elle en me regardant.

Je me lève et embrasse Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

**HERMIONE**

Le professeur Mac Gonagall me dévisage de son air sévère. « Miss Granger, êtes-vous bien certaine de ce que vous allez faire? »

Je la regarde d'un air assuré. « Bien sûr, Professeur, me prenez-vous pour quelqu'un d'irréfléchi?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est assez...surprenant...

- Je ne trouve pas, Professeur, j'ai appris à connaître Severus ces derniers mois. C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, de sensible...et puis, nous avons beaucoup de points en commun.

- Pensez-vous que cela suffira pour construire votre vie avec lui? Il est plus âgé que vous...

- Professeur, la différence d'age n'est un problème ni pour moi, ni pour Severus. Notre décision est prise.

- Bien...Je vois que vous êtes déterminée. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. Pour vos études, je propose que vous suiviez vos cours à domicile, et passiez vos ASPIC en auditeur libre. Vous êtes une élève suffisamment studieuse pour y arriver. »

**SEVERUS**

Minerva souhaite également me parler. Je suppose qu'elle a essayé de dissuader Hermione -la vieille chouette!- et que n'ayant pas réussit, elle va tenter sa chance avec moi.

Je suis plutôt mécontent en entrant dans son bureau.

« Severus, je ne vous cache pas que je suis surprise de votre décision.

- Vous trouvez, comme tout le monde, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas?

- Hmm, pas forcément. Je vous connais depuis près de vingt ans, et je pense que vous avez beaucoup plus de qualités que vous ne le laissez paraître. Mais que c'est il passé pour que vous abandonniez votre statut de célibataire endurci? »

Je m'approche jusqu'à poser mes mains à plat sur son bureau, et me penche vers elle. « Vous avez déjà écarté la possibilité que je puisse l'aimer? »

Elle sourit: « Après toutes ces années, vous vous seriez décidé à décadenasser votre cœur? C'est Albus qui aurait été ravi. » Heureusement, le portrait de l'ancien directeur est vide!

« Severus, je vous mets en garde: si vous faite du mal à Miss Granger, vous aurez affaire à moi!

- Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me menacer... Mais personne n'irait imaginer que c'est elle qui pourrait me faire du mal! »

_Mardi 4 août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

J'ai demandé à Narcissa de bien vouloir être mon témoin lors du mariage.

Je n'ai rien caché à Narcissa. Je lui ai donc avoué quel marché j'avais proposé à Hermione pour l'inciter à m'épouser.

Elle a semblé triste. « Et toi, a t-elle demandé? »

Je lui ai avoué: « Moi...je l'aime...

Alors, dis le lui. »

J'ai eu un rire sans joie. « Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. »


	8. Une journée de fête

_Jeudi 6 août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Je vois Hermione qui remonte l'allée au bras de son père pour me rejoindre.

Elle porte un fourreau de soie d'or, qui laisse son dos nu, et met en valeur sa fine silhouette. Son visage est caché par un voile également doré, et je ne peux voir ses yeux.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, Monsieur Granger dépose la main de sa fille dans la mienne.

Le mage nous remet un petit couteau d'argent.

Sans hésiter, Hermione entaille la paume de sa main et me tend la dague. Je fais de même, et prends sa main blessée dans la mienne, mêlant nos sangs.

Nous récitons les formules rituelles qui feront de nous mari et femme, pendant que le mage lie nos mains jointes d'un irréel fil d'or.

Je glisse l'anneau d'or au doigt de ma femme, et elle passe le mien à ma main.

Lentement, je soulève le voile qui maque le visage d'Hermione.

Elle a un sourire crispé, et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

Je me penche et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**HERMIONE**

Severus serre ma main dans la sienne pendant que le mage lie nos destins.

A travers le brouillard de mon voile, je vois le visage attentif de mon mari.

J'aimerai savoir comme lui pratiquer la légilimencie, et connaître les pensées qu'il cache derrière ses yeux d'onyx. Mais il reste indéchiffrable pendant qu'il soulève mon voile. Il se penche vers moi et j'attends, lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne fait cependant qu'effleurer ma bouche avant de se redresser.

Il jette un regard par dessus mon épaule, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Je me retourne.

Georges nous regarde, blême.

Nous sommes rapidement entourés par une foule venant nous féliciter.

Je me trouve tout à coup face à Narcissa Malfoy. « Rendez le heureux. Il le mérite »

Et moi, essayera t-il de me rendre heureuse?

Severus m'enlace pour ouvrir le bal. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait danser. J'ignore tant de chose de lui. J'apprendrai.

Je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule, pendant qu'il prend la droite dans ses doigts. Je sens qu'il glisse sa paume dans mon dos dénudé qu'il caresse doucement. Je frissonne.

**SEVERUS**

Hermione est légère dans mes bras. J'use de mon privilège de mari et ne laisse personne d'autre danser avec elle. Je profite pleinement de ces moments de possession.

Dès que la politesse le permet, j'entraîne ma femme et nous quittons la fête.

Dans la chambre de la petite auberge de Pré au Lard, que j'ai retenu pour l'occasion, nous nous retrouvons seuls pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes mariés.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

Je l'embrasse, un peu maladroitement. Je me sens moins assuré qu'en présence de tiers, tant j'ai la crainte qu'elle me repousse.

Nous avons une semaine pour consommer notre union et la rendre définitive. Je ne veux pas la brusquer ni la contraindre.

**HERMIONE**

Severus se force à m'embrasser. Je pense qu'il est pressé d'en terminer avec ce qui validera notre mariage, même si, au fond de lui, il n'en a pas très envie.

« Si tu ne veux pas…nous ne sommes pas obligés, ce soir.. » murmure t-il.

Je le regarde, un peu désolée. « Pourquoi attendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était…la première fois que nous étions ensemble, non ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une formalité… »

« Hermione, ce ne devrait jamais être une formalité. C'est à nous d'essayer d'en faire autre chose, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je lui souris en acquiescant.

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, tout en gardant mes doigts serrés dans les siens. « Tu es….vraiment très belle dans cette robe. »

Je sens qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, mais qu'il s'efforce de rendre ce moment spécial.

« Toi aussi, Severus, tu es très élégant. » Mon mari porte en effet une robe de sorcier vert foncé, rebrodée d'argent au col et aux manches. Il a gardé l'habitude, depuis le procès, d'entretenir ses cheveux, qui brillent en mèches soyeuses autour de son visage pâle. A la lueur des chandelles, ses yeux noirs paraissent en velours.

Il semble plus assuré en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

Ce n'est plus le bref baiser qu'il m'a donné lors de notre union. Oh non, il prend totalement la bouche que je lui abandonne, pendant qu'il dénoue mes cheveux relevés en chignon.

**SEVERUS**

Les cheveux d'Hermione retombent en cascade dans son dos. J'enfouis mes mains dans cette masse douce et parfumée.

Délicatement, je détache la fermeture de sa robe, qui glisse à terre.

Je la soulève alors dans mes bras et la dépose sur le lit, sur lequel je m'assoie.

Hermione se redresse pour s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Presque timidement, elle défait les boutons de ma robe.

A son tour, elle pose ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche et descend le long de ma mâchoire, jusque dans mon cou.

Je la laisse m'ôter mes vêtements, puis l'attire à moi en nous faisant rouler sur le lit.

Allongés, nous nous caressons mutuellement, et je prends plaisir à voir la jouissance envahir son corps.

Au plus fort du plaisir, elle mordille sa lèvre, dans ce geste qui me rend fou de désir.

Ses mains sont sur ma peau comme une torture.

**HERMIONE**

Je retrouve dans les bras de Severus les sensations qu'il m'avait fait découvrir. Je sens la chaleur envahir mon corps pendant qu'il me caresse.

Il se glisse au dessus de moi et je sens ses hanches heurter les miennes. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et caresse son dos. Je veux pleinement profiter de ce moment.

Son souffle est court et nous atteignons le plaisir ensemble. Je desserre mon étreinte. Severus se retire tout doucement.

Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur se calment peu à peu, pendant que je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil.


	9. Une nouvelle vie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici un petit aperçu de la nouvelle vie d'Hermion et Severus... Et les efforts de Severus pour séduire sa femme, et réciproquement! (Oui, Khalie, parce que Severus va bien faire des efforts comme tu l'as noté!)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Samedi 15 août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Hermione et moi venons d'emménager dans une petite maison de Pré au Lard.

Il y a un grand sous-sol que je suis en train d'arranger en laboratoire pour mes potions, et un jardin. Je vais demander à Pomona quelques plantes. Ce sera parfait.

Pour le reste de la maison, je laisse le soin à Hermione de la décorer et de la meubler. Seule restriction : pas de rouge .

Hmm. Je crois que je vais aussi devoir me passer du vert.

**HERMIONE**

J'aime beaucoup la petite maison que nous allons habiter.

Au rez-de-chaussée, outre la cuisine, il y a une grande salle à manger et une pièce que je vais aménager en bureau-bibliothèque. J'ai convaincu Severus d'amener les livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

En haut, il y a trois chambres et deux salles de bain.

Severus a refusé que j'utilise du rouge pour la décoration. Comme j'ai exclu le vert, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de possibilité.

Je repense soudain à Luna, qui prétend que le jaune porte chance. Je décide donc de teinter notre chambre en jaune. Qui sait ?

Severus s'active au sous-sol pour installer son laboratoire. Il a refusé que j'y mette les pieds.

_Samedi 22 août 1998_

**SEVERUS**

J'ai eu une discussion assez houleuse avec Hermione.

Elle m'a entraîné hier à travers toute la maison, assez heureuse de me montrer ce qu'elle avait fait.

J'ai trouvé cela assez…intéressant. Pour tout dire, je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé jusqu'à ce jour de mon cadre de vie. Aussi, j'ai été surpris de toute l'attention qu'Hermione avait pu y apporter.

Lorsque nous avons fini la visite, j'ai annoncé à ma femme qu'il nous fallait maintenant un elfe de maison pour s'occuper des lieux.

Pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir Hermione vraiment en colère. Pour elle, il n'est pas question d'utiliser un autre être vivant comme un esclave.

« Mais, les Elfes ne veulent pas être libres. » ai-je argumenté

Rien à faire, Hermione est plus têtu qu'un hypogriffe. Mais c'est sans compter la ruse des serpentards.

« Hermione, tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de la maison, tout en suivant tes études. Et qu'est-ce que ça sera quand notre enfant sera né ? »

Elle a tenté de tenir bon. « Alors, trouve un elfe libre, et nous le paierons ».

C'est là que j'ai gagné, parce qu'elle n'en connaissait pas.

**HERMIONE**

Je suis furieuse après Severus. Il a absolument tenu à ce que nous ayons un elfe de maison.

J'ai essayé de résister, mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, quand il dit que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de la maison.

Nous avons trouvé un compromis en embauchant Winky. Même si elle ne veut pas être payée. Elle a semblée ravie de trouver une nouvelle famille à servir.

Severus m'a regardé avec un sourire triomphant. Il avait gagné.

_Vendredi 4 septembre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

La rentrée est passée. En tant que Directeur adjoint, il m'échoit la tâche d'accueillir les premières années et d'effectuer la répartition à l'aide du choixpeau.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de revoir la répartition d'Hermione et de penser que dans quelques années, ce sera le tour de notre enfant.

Côté élèves, rien à espérer des nouveaux… Pour les anciens, je les connais déjà.

Seuls quelques élèves préparent les potions aux ASPICS. J'ai du refuser Neville Longdubat. Je n'ai pas survécu au Serpent de Voldemort pour mourir stupidement dans l'explosion d'un chaudron.

Mais j'ai gardé Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Mac Millan et Drago.

Et bien sûr, je donnerai des cours particuliers à Hermione

**HERMIONE**

J'ai reçu mes cours par correspondance. Finalement, travailler de cette façon ne me dérange pas. Je suis plus tranquille.

Et pour les potions, j'ai même droit à des cours particuliers. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. C'est quand même un peu spécial.

Le soir, j'attends le retour de Severus après les cours.

Dès le premier jour, j'ai pris l'habitude de préparer une tasse de thé, que nous buvons ensemble dans la bibliothèque, devant la cheminée.

J'ai vu qu'il appréciait ce moment. Je voudrais tellement qu'il ne regrette pas trop de m'avoir épousée…

_Samedi 19 septembre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Le moment que j'apprécie le plus dans ma journée de travail, c'est celui où je quitte le château et je rentre à la maison, où Hermione m'attend.

Elle a pris l'habitude de préparer du thé, que nous partageons. Elle m'écoute raconter ma journée. Me parle de son travail.

Je retrouve dans ces instants la complicité qui nous avait liée pendant les semaines qui ont suivies la chute de Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Winky de préparer un dîner spécial pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. J'ai même pensé à inviter ses amis. La soirée risque d'être difficile pour moi…

Avant l'arrivée de mes… « invités »… je tends à Hermione un paquet. Elle me remercie, un peu surprise. Peut-être pensait elle que je n'allais pas penser à elle…

Elle ouvre soigneusement le cadeau, et déploie devant elle la cape noire doublée de soie or -couleur de ses yeux- qu'il contenait.

Elle semble très contente du cadeau, puisqu'elle me saute au cou pour m'embrasser.

Je la retiens un instant contre moi.

**HERMIONE**

J'ai été très touchée par les attentions de Severus. Il a pensé à inviter mes amis pour mon anniversaire.

Devant eux, il a multiplié les gestes d'affection à mon égard. Et après, Ginny va encore soutenir qu'il est amoureux de moi…

Malheureusement, je sais bien que tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène…

Il m'a aussi offert une magnifique cape qui remplacera avantageusement ma cape d'écolière.

J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas que je ressemble à une collégienne lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

_Samedi 26 septembre 1998_

**HERMIONE**

Severus a commencé à me donner des cours particuliers de potions.

Il m'a laissé choisir celle que je voulais pour la première fois. J'ai feuilleté le manuel de « Potions avancées ».

Je m'étais arrêté sur la page de préparation de l'Amorentia, quand il s'est approché. J'ai sursauté.

« Une potion très compliquée à préparer, que celle-ci. Et très dangereuse. Je pense que personne ne souhaiterait réellement être aimé ou aimer par le simple fait d'avoir pris ce breuvage. Ce serait pitoyable. ».

Avait-il peur que je le lui fasse prendre ?

Comme je ne savais pas quelle potion préparer, il m'a demandé de faire du Felix Felicis.

**SEVERUS**

Hermione est vraiment douée pour les potions. Je suis assez fier d'elle, même si je ne le montre pas.

Je lui ai demandé de préparer du Felix Felicis (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) qui est épouvantablement difficile. La préparation est longue, mais elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Juste avant, j'ai vu qu'elle regardait la préparation de l'Amorentia. Je l'ai dissuadé d'en préparer. Si elle savait comme j'ai moi-même envie de lui en donner…

_Samedi 3 octobre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Il y a un autre moment que j'aime dans ma journée (ça fait deux, ce qui est un record, puisqu'avant je m'aimais rien).

C'est celui où je vais rejoindre Hermione qui dort déjà.

Après des années d'insomnie qui me conduisait à errer dans le château presque toutes les nuits, j'apprécie aujourd'hui de me coucher.

Dans son sommeil, Hermione vient se blottir contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, un bras passé autour de ma taille.

Elle ne bouge plus de la nuit, et aussi inconfortable que cela paraisse, je m'endors.

Comme je me réveille avant elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits dans mes bras. Cela vaut peut être mieux.


	10. Jalousie

_Samedi 10 octobre 1998_

**HERMIONE**

Je viens de recevoir un hibou du Ministère.

Il a été décidé de m'accorder l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, s'il vous plait, en raison de mes actions pendant la guerre.

La médaille doit être remise lors d'une cérémonie, suivie d'une soirée.

Severus a lui aussi reçu une lettre semblable. Il a grommelé, estimant que cette décoration n'était pas méritée pour lui.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ni se montrer en public.

Il a toutefois dû accepter d'y aller, puisque je ne peux pas me présenter sans mon mari, non ?

**SEVERUS**

L'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour un ancien mangemort ! Le ministère a vraiment perdu la tête !

Et Hermione qui trouve cela tout à fait justifié.

En plus, il va falloir faire des amabilités à tout un tas d'imbécile dont le QI avoisine celui du veracrasse... Que Salazar me protège !

Le seul bon côté des choses, c'est de passer une soirée pendant laquelle Hermione et moi devrons nous comporter en parfaits amoureux…. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Et qui sait comment la soirée pourrait se terminer…. Il faut reconnaître que sur ce point, au moins, Hermione et moi nous avons trouvé un…terrain d'entente…

_Samedi 24 octobre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Hermione passe sa cape par-dessus la nouvelle robe qu'elle a achetée pour l'occasion. Elle est très moulante et on commence à voir le léger renflement de son ventre. Je la trouve plus désirable encore.

Je ne sais pas si transplaner est recommandé dans l'état d'Hermione, alors je la tiens fermement par la taille pour aller au ministère.

Il y a un monde fou.

Beaucoup de personnes que nous connaissons sont également décorées. Toute la famille Weasley est là. Minerva aussi.

Ma présence provoque pas mal de commentaires, que je fais taire d'un regard noir.

Misère ! Horace Slughorn me met le grappin dessus. Il a toujours adoré les célébrités.

J'étais beaucoup plus tranquille quand il me laissait dans mon coin. Je n'ai jamais fait parti de son « Club privé ». Heureusement. Hermione, si.

Horace me demande d'ailleurs où est ma « charmante épouse » Vieux crapaud pervers, si tu ose poser une patte sur elle….

D'ailleurs, ou est elle ?

Je l'aperçois dans un coin. Elle parle avec Molly et Fleur. A voir l'air extasié des deux femmes, j'en conclus qu'Hermione leur a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant. Hmm. Que nous attendions un enfant.

Molly se précipite vers moi. J'accueille ses félicitations avec le sourire qui s'impose et la remercie intérieurement d'avoir ramenée Hermione vers moi.

Pas pour longtemps, hélas !

Le bal va commencer, et le ministre tient à l'ouvrir avec Hermione.

Pendant que ma femme si dirige au centre de la pièce avec Kingsley, je vois une nuée de jeunes sorcières gloussantes se précipiter vers moi.

Je me cache courageusement derrière une plante en pot. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de succès que depuis que j'ai eu l'ordre de merlin. Je savais bien que ce truc allait me créer des ennuis.

Je reste dans mon coin, et du coup, j'ai perdu ma femme de vue.

Je risque un œil dans la salle. J'entends une musique très romantique. C'est le moment…

Bon, Hermione n'attends pas après moi, et a trouvé un autre cavalier. En la personne de Georges Weasley.

Alors là, je vois rouge. Je traverse la salle à grands pas et saisit le bras d'Hermione. « Excusez-moi, Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de danser avec ma femme. »

Je tire Hermione à l'extérieur. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Weasley ? »

Elle me regarde, surprise. « Georges est un ami, on dansait…

- Un ami ! Bien sûr ! Il te serrait d'un peu trop près pour un ami…

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Severus ? Je trouve ta remarque parfaitement déplacée…Notre mariage n'est qu'un simple marché, tu l'as dis toi-même, alors, qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ? »

Je plaque Hermione contre le mur et l'embrasse brutalement, mordant cruellement ses lèvres.

**HERMIONE**

Je dansais avec Georges quand Severus m'a attraper le bras pour m'entraîner hors de la salle.

Il avait l'air hors de lui.

Il m'a poussé contre le mur et m'a embrassé furieusement. Curieusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il était presque jaloux.

Il a lâché mes lèvres. « Les raisons de notre mariage ne te permettent pas de me faire passer pour un imbécile. »

J'ai crié : « Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais pas les erreurs de ton père, et que tu me respecterais ! Et je t'ai cru ! Si j'avais su, je me serais enfuit à l'autre bout du monde ! »

Nous avons transplané et je me suis précipitée dans la chambre, en pleurs.

J'ai mal, tellement mal.

Comment ai-je pu accepter de l'épouser alors qu'il ne m'aime pas. J'étais bien naïve de croire que je pourrai l'amener à m'aimer. On ne change pas un homme comme Severus Snape.

**SEVERUS**

Hermione est partie s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je me sens un peu stupide.

Elle a raison, la scène que je viens de lui faire est déplacée.

Ma jalousie m'a amené à détruire tous les efforts que je fais depuis trois mois pour qu'Hermione m'apprécie un peu.

Ce n'est pas en la séparant de ses amis que je vais arranger la situation.

Je monte à mon tour. Je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas encore.

Je devrais m'excuser. C'est une chose que je ne sais pas faire.

Je pense que de nouveau je suis en train de faire dérailler ma vie.

La respiration régulière d'Hermione m'indique qu'elle s'est assoupie.

Dans son sommeil, elle se retourne et vient se blottir contre moi, le bras posé en travers de mon ventre.

Ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou. Je souris avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Tout n'est peu être pas perdu.

_Samedi 14 novembre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Ou peut être que si…

Hermione boude depuis la fête du ministère. Et j'avoue que j e n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour remédier à ça.

Et plus le temps passe, pire c'est…

**HERMIONE**

Severus semble toujours m'en vouloir depuis le bal.

Nos rapports se limitent à des échanges polis et glacés. Il n'y a que pendant les cours de potion qu'il se rapproche de moi.


	11. Joyeux Noël!

_Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire!_

_Encore merci pour les nombreuses lectrices._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Samedi 21 novembre 1998_

**HERMIONE**

Nous avons reçu deux invitations pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

La première de mes parents, pour passer noël. Je ne pense pas que Severus fasse trop de difficultés pour que nous y allions.

La seconde d'Harry qui nous invite pour le nouvel an avec la famille Weasley au square Grimmaurd.

J'aimerai bien passer la nouvelle année avec ceux que j'aime, mais vu la réaction de Severus lors du bal, je doute que cela soit possible.

Je lui tends les deux lettres et attend sa réaction.

Il parcourre rapidement des yeux la première, et hoche la tête. « Bien sûr »

Quand il prend connaissance du courrier d'Harry, je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Il reste silencieux. Longtemps. Trop longtemps à mon goût.

Severus lève son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont trop sombres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.

« Tu veux y aller ? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que je voudrais. Harry et la famille Weasley sont mes amis. Tous.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de revivre une scène comme la dernière fois.

J'hésite.

Je suis une Gryffondor après tout ! « Oui. Et si tu ne veux pas venir, j'irai toute seule ! »

Il se met debout brusquement, jetant à terre la lettre. « Pas question ! Je préfère encore t'accompagner. »

Je me lève à mon tour. « Très bien. Je vais à la poste envoyer deux hiboux pour répondre. »

**SEVERUS**

Je vois Hermione passer sa cape et quitter la maison.

J'aurais du me douter qu'elle irait à tout prix. Même sans moi. Elle serait probablement mieux sans moi.

Si j'avais un peu de dignité, je devrai la laisser s'en aller. Vivre sa vie. Trouver un homme qu'elle aimerait.

Mais je ne peux pas. J'espère toujours. Comme je l'avais espéré avec Lily. En vain.

Je me sens pathétique et j'ai horreur de ça.

Je me sers un verre de Firewhisky. Je ne vais pas commencer à boire, non ?

Si. Je voudrais oublier. J'ai mal quand je pense à Hermione. Et en même temps, j'aime cette douleur, si c'est tout ce qu'elle peut m'apporter.

Je bois. Je l'attends. Et je bois. Lamentable.

Il fait nuit. Il neige. Que fait-elle ? Elle ne revient pas. Et si elle ne revenait pas ?

Je suis ivre. Je me lève pour aller la chercher. Où ?

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Sa cape est couverte d'une pellicule glacée. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu vas attraper froid. C'est dangereux, dans ton état… »

Je la prends par la main et la tire devant la cheminée.

Ses mains sont froides. Je les garde dans les miennes.

Doucement, je souffle sur ses doigts gelés pour les réchauffer. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Ses mains. Si proches de mes lèvres. Je les embrasse. Je suis ivre je vous dis !

Elle ne dit rien. Je retourne sa main et approfondis mon baiser dans sa paume. Je la sens frissonner. De froid ? De dégoût ? De plaisir ?

J'espère…

Sa main effleure ma joue. S'emmêle dans mes cheveux. Descend dans mon cou.

Je relève la tête pour la regarder.

Elle a les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Mon corps me fait ressentir le besoin que j'ai d'elle et je comprends qu'elle en a envie aussi. Il y a si longtemps…

Alors je l'attire vers moi, sur le divan.

_Samedi 28 novembre 1998_

**HERMIONE**

Severus a finalement accepté de m'accompagner square Grimmaurd pour le nouvel an.

Quand je suis revenue la semaine dernière après avoir posté une réponse à Harry et à mes parents, j'ai vu qu'il avait trop bu.

L'ivresse lui a fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…Dans les moments intimes, il se montre plutôt tendre…

Depuis, nos rapports sont redevenus presque comme avant.

Je ne peux pas en attendre plus…

_Vendredi 25 décembre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Le dernier mois de l'année s'est écoulé. Sans évolution notable entre Hermione et moi.

Le jour, elle me….tolère.

La nuit, elle est d'avantage ma femme…

Hermione semble néanmoins contente de voir ses parents pour Noël. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette fête, mais je pense que le moins que je puisse faire est de la rendre heureuse, après l'avoir quasiment contrainte à m'épouser…

La mère d'Hermione paraît ravie à l'idée d'être Grand-mère.

Elle a posé les mains sur le ventre arrondi de ma femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? Elle prend un air extasié, assurant qu'elle a senti son petit fils ou sa petite fille lui donner un coup…

D'un seul coup, je me suis senti frustré. Jamais Hermione ne m'a dit qu'elle sentait le bébé bouger. Je suis pourtant le père, non ?

**HERMIONE**

Je suis si contente d'avoir passé cette journée avec mes parents. Ils ont l'air très contents de devenir Grands Parents. Ma mère a voulu absolument sentir le bébé bouger.

Le soir, Severus m'a posé la question. « Hermione…dis-moi…c'est vrai que tu sens notre enfant bouger ? »

Je l'ai dévisagé, surprise. « Oui, depuis quelques semaines, pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air gêné. « Et…je peux le sentir ? »

J'ai sourit. « Bien sûr. Pose ta main sur mon ventre… »

Severus s'est approché. Il a mit sa main contre moi. A ce moment, j'ai senti le bébé bouger et se blottir contre la main.

Severus a eu un sourire. Un vrai. Ses yeux brillaient. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux.

_Jeudi 31 décembre 1998_

**SEVERUS**

Ce soir, diner square Grimmaurd. Chez Potter. Avec Miss Lovegood, Neville Longdubat (je crains la catastrophe) et la Famille Weasley. Dans son intégralité.

Je-ne-serai-pas-jaloux-je-ne-serai-pas-jaloux-je-ne-serai-pas-jaloux-je….

D'abord, c'est avec moi qu'Hermione est mariée. C'est mon enfant qu'elle porte. C'est avec moi qu'elle dort.

Voilà. Maintenant, on peut y aller. Je promets que je ne tuerai pas Georges Weasley cette année.


	12. Et Bonne Année!

_Un tout petit chapitre pour cette fin et le dénouement de leur histoire!_

_Merci aux revieweuses:_

_ "anonyme" (je suis contente que ma fic te fasse également sourire: une touche d'humour de temps en temps pour éviter de s'engluer totalement dans la guimauve)  
_

_Eileen19: ce chapitre devrait terminer de te rassurer, j'espère!  
_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Samedi 2 janvier 1999_

**HERMIONE**

La soirée au Square Grimmaurd s'est plutôt bien passée. Même si Georges semble avoir toujours du mal à accepter la situation.

Harry, par contre, apprécie Severus. Je sais qu'il lui a demandé de l'accompagner pendant deux jours dans le cadre d'une mission qu'il fait pour le bureau des aurors.

Severus a accepté. Je pense qu'il a un peu envie de retrouver sa vie de célibataire. Il doit partir ce soir.

Je pense que c'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver toute seule depuis que je suis mariée. Enfin, ce n'est que pour deux jours…

Severus était parti, accompagné d'Harry, quand j'ai entendu soudain la porte d'entrée se rouvrir.

Il a surgit dans la bibliothèque et s'est précipité vers moi pour m'embrasser et me serrer dans ses bras. Il est reparti sans dire un mot.

**SEVERUS**

Merlin sait pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté d'aider Potter dans l'une de ses missions!

Heureusement, ce n'est que pour deux jours, parce qu'au moment de partir, je me suis rendu compte que, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes mariés, j'allais être séparé d'Hermione. Et que ça allait être beaucoupe plus dur que je ne le pensais.

Au moment de partir, je suis revenu sur mes pas pour l'embrasser. J'ai essayé... essayé de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais encore une fois je n'ai pas pu. Je crois bien que c'est la seule chose que je crains aujourd'hui: qu'Hermione se moque de moi et me rejette.

Et si pendant mon absence elle réfléchissait et décidait de me quitter?

J'ai rejoint Potter qui m'attendait. Il m'a lancé un petit regard ironique en murmurant "Ah, ces jeunes mariés!". S'il savait...

_Samedi 9 janvier 1999_

**HERMIONE**

Une semaine ! Il devait partir deux jours, et ça fait une semaine et il n'est pas rentré !

J'avais espéré, après le baiser que nous avons échangé lors de son départ…Mais non, il ne semble pas vraiment pressé de me revoir.

J'erre dans la maison toute la journée…Je sursaute au moindre bruit…

Un bruit…la porte qui s'ouvre…Severus !

**SEVERUS**

Je suis de retour après une mission plus longue que prévue…Ai-je manqué à Hermione ?

Je pousse la porte de la pièce où elle se tient. Elle est assise, mordillant par habitude sa lèvre rose….

Elle se dresse dès qu'elle me voit et se précipite vers moi. Je tends les bras pour l'étreindre et….Aïe !

Ma femme m'a giflé.

Avant que j'aie pu protester, elle s'est jetée contre ma poitrine en pleurant, ses bras minces noués autour de mon cou. Toute ma colère s'évapore.

Je respire son odeur sucrée, enfouissant mon visage et mes mains dans ses boucles douces.

Je la serre contre moi en la berçant, cherchant à comprendre ses paroles….

« ….Parti pendant plus d'une semaine….Sans nouvelle…J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose….Je t'aime, moi…qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si… »

Mon cœur s'est brusquement arrêté de battre. Je souffle : « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Hermione ? » Je prends son visage entre mes mains pour le relever vers moi.

Elle a un regard incertain dans ses yeux dorés débordants de larmes. « Tu es parti… »

Je caresse son visage de mes lèvres. « Non, après…répète-le…redis-le…mon amour… »

Je bois ses larmes comme une potion… elle murmure : « Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur a retrouvé sa place. Mais il me semble soudain bien à l'étroit.

Je la supplie. « Encore… mon amour ».

Je recueille son aveu sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais rêver de plus beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

Elle est mon bonheur. Ma chance. Felix felicis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout!_


	13. Epilogue

_Parce que certaines voulaient savoir ce qui se passait après..._

_**Eileen19**: j'espère que ça te laissera un peu moins sur ta faim!_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Samedi 9 janvier 1999_

**HERMIONE**

« Encore… mon amour ». La voix de Severus devient suppliante.

Je murmure de nouveau, tout contre sa bouche. « Je t'aime. »

Il couvre mon visage de baisers, séchant mes larmes, et me soulève dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait il y a six mois. Nous ne cessons de nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose sur notre lit, où il s'emploie à me faire oublier sa trop longue absence et tous ces mois d'incompréhension.

Severus, qui habituellement ne laisse transparaître sa douceur que dans ses gestes, mêle aujourd'hui ses caresses d'une litanie de mots tendres et de serments d'amour qu'il chuchote au creux de mon oreille.

Je sens de nouveau des larmes perler au coin de mes paupières, submergée par l'émotion

**SEVERUS**

J'ai trop retenu mes sentiments depuis trop longtemps, de crainte d'être rejeté. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de les mettre à nus, maintenant que je sais qu'Hermione les partage.

Je fais l'amour à ma femme en la noyant de paroles sans suite, dans lesquelles je lui livre mon cœur.

Je vois quelques larmes qui roulent sur ses joues veloutées, mais il n'y a aucune tristesse dans ces perles d'eau salée que je recueille du bout de la langue.

Encore essoufflée, Hermione se blottit contre moi. Je retiens sur mon épaule la tête qu'elle y a reposée, et qu'elle voulait ôter « pour ne pas me gêner ».

Elle rougit un peu quand je lui explique en souriant qu'elle dort depuis six mois dans cette position…. Puis elle me sourit avant de se serrer d'avantage contre moi et de s'endormir.

_Dimanche 10 janvier 1999_

**HERMIONE**

Ce matin, pour la première fois, Severus est encore couché à mes côtés lorsque je me réveille. Je suis toujours contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Je sais maintenant que nous dormons toujours dans cette position, mais qu'il me l'avait caché.

Il m'embrasse doucement pour me dire bonjour.

Oui, aujourd'hui et tous les jours qui viendront maintenant seront des bons jours. Avec des hauts et des bas, mais des bons jours quand même.

_CINQ ANS PLUS TARD_

**SEVERUS**

Hermione vient de sombrer dans le sommeil, la tête sur mon épaule, et son bras posé sur mon ventre.

Au cours de toutes ces années, elle a conservé cette même position pour dormir.

Je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre dans le sommeil, et je pense en souriant que c'est certainement sa présence qui me manquait auparavant, et qui faisait de moi un insomniaque.

Je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux pour respirer son odeur. Je me sens le cœur en paix.

J'ai tenu la promesse que je lui avais faite avant notre mariage. Celle de lui donner une vie différente de celle que j'avais connue.

J'aime et je respecte ma femme. Hermione a terminé ses études comme je lui avais promis qu'elle pourrait le faire si elle le souhaitait. Elle travaille aujourd'hui au Magenmagot, et je ne doute pas qu'elle le présidera un jour. Je suis très fier de ce qu'elle fait. Je n'aurais jamais pu, je pense, m'attacher à une personne sans intelligence et sans caractère.

J'adore mes enfants, et je prends le temps de m'occuper d'eux.

Lorsque Winky s'est matérialisée dans ma salle de classe en ce 2 avril 1999 pour m'annoncer qu'Hermione allait accoucher, j'ai quitté Poudlard immédiatement, abandonnant mes élèves médusés devant leurs chaudrons.

Ils s'agissaient heureusement des amis d'Hermione qui ont eu la présence d'esprit d'éteindre les feux et de ranger la salle, avant de supplier Minerva de les laisser aller voir leur amie dès que tout serait terminé.

Je n'ai pas quitté Hermione pendant qu'elle donnait naissance à notre enfant, tenant sa main dans les miennes, et essayant de la distraire de la douleur.

Toute ma vie je me souviendrais du petit rire qu'elle a eu lorsque Poppy a déposé notre fille dans mes bras. Il parait que j'avais l'air aussi fier que si je l'avais mis moi-même au monde.

Trois ans après la naissance d'Eileen, Hermione a donné le jour à Albus, qui vient de fêter ses deux ans.

Pensivement, je caresse du bout des doigts le ventre d'Hermione. Dans quelques semaines, il va de nouveau s'arrondir, elle vient de me l'annoncer. Un nouvel enfant à aimer. Je me plais à imaginer à qui il pourra ressembler… Aura-t-il ses yeux, comme Eileen ? Aura-t-il mes mèches noires ? Ou mon nez ? (par Merlin, non !)

Ces questions me font sourire.

Après avoir été la proie de doutes pendant des années, j'ai aujourd'hui des certitudes. Celle d'aimer et d'être aimé. Celle d'être heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est fois-ci c'est fini!

**EDIT: Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je réponds à toutes les reviews...sauf celles qui sont anonymes, par la force des choses!**


End file.
